


Sleepover

by CreamCakeBlast



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Innocence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamCakeBlast/pseuds/CreamCakeBlast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sealand sleeps over at Latvia's house, cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

      _Ring ring! Ring ring!_

     It was early in the morning. Birds could be heard chirping outside the windows. Latvia awoke at this time from a phone call.

     He shuffled over so the phone was in reach, before pulling it off of it's mount. "Hello...?" He  spoke into the phone with a yawn. "Hey Latvia! So, about the sleepover tonight, England said I can come over! I'll be there at five, okay?" Sealand relayed happily.

     "Oh, okay.. Five it is then," Latvia said with a small, awkward chuckle. "I'll see you then," he said. He put the phone back onto it's mount.

     Latvia then proceeded to get his home ready for his close friend to visit. He cleaned any places that weren't already clean, which was very few. He vacuumed the carpet and made sure everything was where it needed to be.

     Soon, five o'clock came rolling in. Latvia stopped for a moment to bask in the appearance of the newly cleaned home and sighed contently. He then heard a knock at the door.

     "Hold on a second!" He called, making his way to the door. He unlocked it and opened it. There stood his younger friend Sealand, smiling up at him.

     "Sealand! You're just on time," Latvia acknowledged, before smiling back at him. "Uh-huh! I didn't want to leave you waiting," Sealand said with a cute laugh.

     Latvia let Sealand in, and then shut and locked the door.

     "I'll go start dinner for us," Latvia said. He put on his apron and walked to the kitchen. For a simple, but filling dinner, Latvia decided on making a roast.

     Once it was done, he dished up two plates. He set one at the table where Sealand was sitting, and set the other one across from his seat.

     The dinner was overall quiet, aside from a few failed attempts of making small talk. Latvia gave up after pointing out how great the weather was, only for Sealand to respond with, 'Why would I care about the weather?'

     Latvia soon moved the cute sleepover to the bedroom. But, little did he know, someone else stopped by.

     "Ah, I wonder where he is," the tall man mumbled, walking around the house.

     When he walked by the bedroom, he heard strange things.

     "Come on already!" He stopped for a moment to listen. "No! Not there!"

     The man decided enough was enough and opened the door.

     Sealand and Latvia sat there, huddled around a Monopoly board. "O-oh! Russia! Do you want to play too?"

     Russia sighed before smiling. "Da, I will."

     And so, they all played Monopoly.

**Author's Note:**

> Agghh this is my first work with these two. Just uhhh... leave a comment if you liked it! I really need the support--


End file.
